Her Angelic Demons
by Sedated-Smiles
Summary: Past characters are starting to rise back to surface in Whipstaff. But could they actually be Sent? And by who? If one thing's sure, they will protect Kat at all costs. And will three certain ghosts like them? FIND OUT! No flames. I hate flames. GhostlyTrioxOCs


_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FOR ALL THE SINGLE-AS-A-POTATO-PRINGLES AND THE TAKEN POTATO COUPLES!_

_Since I love you all, I will give you something REALLY special: A NEW STORY DEALING WITH THE GHOSTLY TRIO FROM CASPER!_

_Here's a story I've been dreaming of for years, but as I was getting older, I added in more characters (since I only had one actual OC). The full-on story exploded into my thought … around the time the Daughters of Destruction had as well.  
>This Casper story is based on the 1995 movie: It's my favorite movie dealing with the Ghostly Trio, 'cuz they look much better in graphics back then! (And their voices sound cuter :3) Nowadays, they look so … weird. And not in a good way, either. Anyways, it's based on that movie, okay? Said and done.<em>

_I own nothing except my three OCs … and other OCs if I decide to add more._

_Enjoy!_

_(P.S. – if this story turns out to be moreover StinkiexOC, so sorry: he's just my favorite out of them all. I'm trying to balance the scale out for all three of 'em … but I warn you know that it may be more like a Stinkie pairing!)_

_- Another note: Kat is 13 in here. The settings are after the movie … about two years after the movie. So when Dr. Harvey and Kat moved in, I'm gonna say she was 11, okay? Okay! Now … START!_

_C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C_

Prologue: Memories – The Three Partners in Time

Paper plates laid scattered on the coffee table, smudges of pink icing and vanilla crumbs dirtying them. Other plates had the sticky puddles of what was chocolate ice cream. Plastic, used sporks looked as if thrown onto the heap of plates, resting in the leftover smudges.  
>Rainbow balloons either hung from long white pieces of string from an object, or were dead on the floor, air breathing out of their tiny mouths or having a little hole in them – about the size of a needle.<br>Party streamers hung high in unreachable positions from the ceiling all starting from different areas, but meeting back in the middle of the ceiling to be tacked.

The 'Happy Birthday' sign was half-ly on the wall, its end dangling.

And the house was quiet.

James Harvey sat in the chair of his desk, rubbing his head. 'What a day,' he thought mentally, chuckling. 'What a party.'

It was Kat's favorite day of the year: her birthday. And boy, she was thrilled to be finally a teenager. The thought of his girl – his little girl – becoming a teen made his stomach gurgle in uneasiness.

He thought back to when his little girl was actually _little little_, and smiled inwardly.  
>This reminded him of when they use to film her birthday parties.<p>

James stood from his chair and walked to the still few unpacked boxes, pulling out a tape labeled 'Kat's 5th'. Slipping it into the VCR player set up in his office, he turned the Television on low, thinking everyone else asleep. Pulling his chair around his desk, he sat a few feet away from the T.V. box and watched the grey and white snow picker and pop until a clear, colorful shot began to play.  
>He remembered this.<p>

Kat had cake smeared across her mouth and nose as if she ate with her arms tied behind her back. Grinning into the camera shot, her missing teeth gaps were easily noticed. Giggling childishly at the camera, she reached her hand out. "I love you daddy!" She giggled. A bigger hand from behind the camera took hers and lightly squeezed it playfully, causing the girl to squeak happily. "Love you too, pumpkin," he heard himself say to younger Kat.  
>The scene pulled his heartstrings when he saw his wife, Amelia (AN: I totally forgot that Kat's mum's name is Amelia … noooo connection what-so-ever to Nytemarre and Myserrii's mum, Ameliah Mari. Hehe, sorry!), kissing his cheek and picking her up in her arms.

*******************************************************

Stretch scrunched the two pillows to the side of his slender pale head, trying to avoid Fatso's disasterous snore waves. Sure, he's been sleeping in the same room with his brothers for many many years and their snoring never fazed him one bit. But Goddamn those fleshies, they just HAD to give him cake: the only thing that makes his little cub-bear 'growl' snore into this shit. Stinkie, however, seemed to be just fine with it, with his snore-whistles what blew out a puff of green fog every time.

After nearly five minutes the older McFadden ghost growled and threw both pillows at his brothers, instantly shooting them up in bed.

"Wuh'z da matta?"

"Yeah, what gives?"

"You're damn snoring, Fats," Stretch yelled, floating over to the thrown pillow to just throw it at the larger ghost again.

Stinkie crossed his arms, a green huff escaped his mouth annoyingly.  
>"Then why da hell yous wake <em>me <em>up, eh?"

"'Cuz you don't get ta sleep if I don't get ta sleep."

"Yous don't even NEED sleep, Stretch!"

"O yeah? Well neither do _you_, Stink. You're just as dead as I am," Stretch scowled, floating to the door. Turning his head to look back at his brothers, he said, "But you have a point; we don't need sleep. Wonder what's Doc up to." He drifted through the door, with his brothers shrugging and following after him seconds later.

They flew silently to his office – the place he keeps falling asleep in as if it were his room as well.

Entering from the ceiling behind his desk, the trio noticed he was not in his regular spot, resting his upper half of his body on his desk, covering layers upon layers of paperwork. Instead they saw Harvey sitting in his rolley chair in front of a T.V., watching … his wife holding a younger and dirtier Kat in her arms. James was smiling from his position in his seat, rubbing the stubble on his chin as he watched the loving moment.

But then, in a flash of light, three figures ran in front of Amelia, and once they left her arms were empty.

The camera man (which they guessed was Doc) whipped the shot at the things that took the child away from her mother. Three girls – looking about 13 to 14 years of age – were fighting for young Kat. When one girl got her, she hugged her and started running with Kat in her slender arms, but then another would take Kat and run the other direction, holding her close.

Suprisingly, this made the brothers actually smile. Whoever these kids were, were sure as fuck cute. Just by watching that little fight in the video, one could certainly tell that these girls absolutely loved Kathleen Harvey.  
>Finally, the tallest girl pulled Kat onto her shoulders. The girl with Kat on her shoulders had … abnormal hair. Platinum-white hair shined off her head … reaching her shoulders. Stick straight, with … three red streaks on the left side of her face. But when they saw 'red', they actually saw freakin' <em>ruby red <em>streaks. No, not copper. Not rust.

_Ruby. _

But weirdly enough, that girl wasn't the only one with color in her hair.

The middle-height gal had short, chocolate-brown hair. But massive with curls everywhere. From behind, her hair looked normal – shiny dark curls bouncing with her every step. But from in front, majority or her bangs-of-curls were dipped in _grass green_. The color starting all the way from her scalp, just like the Platinum-white-haired girl.

The last one – the shortest one – had long pitch black hair reaching the back of her knees. From every angle, you could see that her hair was off: every strand of her black hair had sapphire blue tips, especially her long bangs.

Damn, if that was their hair, then only God knows what their fucking _eyes _look like. They couldn't really tell the girl-trio's eyes from the clip.

But, for some reason, the guys liked them.

James had been laughing the whole time while watching the fiasco battle for his child between the weird colored hair girls.  
>"I …. I remember," he muttered quietly, so faintly. "I remember the lot of you … you trouble-makers … you sweet, sweet trouble-makers…"<p>

He smiled as the teens eventually gave the kid up to Amelia, but counter-attacked and pounced on both her and Kat with tight hugs.

Amelia laughed from the bottom of the hug pile.

"Okay girls, come on, let up a bit."

They all sighed 'fine' very longly and hopped off the females, but leaved them to pounce on no other than the camera man himself, leaving the camera to plop onto grass.

With some crackling, the camera lifted up and faced the red-streaked girl, who was smirking into the lenses.

"Next time on Asylum Escapees," she started in a low, supposedly suspenceful tone, "we capture the sight of the rarely freed Nutjob … shhh … be quiet, viewers. Its kind is said to be so aggressive that – OH MAHH GAWD!" The camera started bumping up and down as the holder ran from the black-haired girl, who purposely messed her hair up to look insane. The runner was stopped by plummeting into the curly-haired one, who laughed maniacally while pretending to try and bite her, wearing a coat and folding her arms – shoving her hands underneath her arms.  
>"O JEEZUS, NOT THE JACKET-CASE! ANYTHING BUT THE JACKET-CASE!" The red one cried dramatically, crawling backwards away from the two on the ground.<p>

By this time Harvey had fallen out of his seat from laughing too much, holding his chest to breathe.

The Ghostly Trio had to join him. This was just too … _precious. _

James, after taking in lots of breaths and turning off the screen, he turned to look at the ghosts who were leaning on each other for support.

"I guess you've been watching too, I see," he mused, a slight smile tugging his lips.

Minutes later, the boys composed themselves … mostly.

"Who, eh … who were them kids, Doc? Nieces or somethin' of yours?" Stretched required, putting an arm on the back of Harvey's chair.

The male fleshie shook his head. "Nono …. But they were a lot like family to us."

"If they're so 'family' then how come they're not here, or that you two never even mentioned 'em?" Fatso poked James's nose questionably with his short, chubby finger.

James took on a sad expression and sighed. "We never saw them again after … after Amelia …"

Fatso nodded and backed off, but Stretch persisted. He floated around the fleshie man, as if sizing him up.

"They dead?"

"Oh God, I hope not," he cried worriedly. "These girls were like … like my older _daughters. _They loved Kathleen as if she were their sister! Oh, what if they are …" he stood up and began pacing worriedly.

"No … no. I'm sure they aren't. And …I'm going to call them. Yes, I will call them! Their old house! … Would they still be living there? But .. it wouldn't hurt checking," he began muttering to himself at loud, making a mess to search for the phone book.

Stretch just rolled his eyes and flipped two fingers, gesturing for his brothers to follow him back to the room. "Yeayeayea that's real nice Doc. Tell us if they're dead or not t'morrow, m'kay?" And with that, they floated back to their rooms, to their beds, and Stretched attempted to sleep to the horrible snoring as the others were fast to sleep.

C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*

_This was moreover an introducing chapter, so not much would have happened. It was just to get Harvey to get his mind triggered on those kids and begin thinking about them. MORE THINGS WILL BE REVIELED LATER!_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
